


adore you

by arshizuku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, buts its not a prince fic gasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arshizuku/pseuds/arshizuku
Summary: sugawara koushi is the royal head nurse, and sawamura daichi is a knight who tends to get injured.





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer is that theyre probably ooc but thats because ive never written anything for haikyuu except for seijoh. so.

koushi is in the middle of treating another of his patients when one of his assistant nurses calls his over. "coming," he replies. koushi finishes giving his patient some ointment - one of the royal gardeners had gotten rashes - and he rushes to meet his next patient.

there, standing covered in dirt, making koushi's nurses fret about sanitation, is sawamura daichi. koushi sighs as he realizes who it is. "again?" he asks, and daichi gives him a smile. "he said he got a cut during training," one of the nurses say, already busy cleaning daichi from any outside dirt. "it's on his arm."

daichi jumps as alcohol drips into his wound – the assistant nurse glares. “he specifically requested you, koushi.”

"bring him to my main office once he's somehow clean," koushi says sternly, also glaring at daichi, who didn't seem to mind it. "he's risking the other patients, let's not repeat what happened before."

"are you still mad at me about that?" daichi asks, now somewhat clean, and follows koushi into his office. "it was just a little infection-" "you caused one whole injured squadron to get a possibly fatal infection. you’re lucky they even survived." koushi cuts him off. he locks the room, leaving the two of them alone in his office. he gestures daichi to sit on the bed, and koushi starts getting his supplies ready from the main closet.

"what happened to you this time?" he asks, supplies now with him – alcohol, some strips of cloth. he sets them on the small table right beside the bed, and he sits in front of daichi. "i had a little game with kuroo," daichi answers, and he hisses in pain when koushi rolls his sleeve up, hitting and revealing the cut. koushi examines the cut, nodding to signal daichi to continue. "the loser would have to do anything that the winner says, and it'll be decided by a quick duel."

"kuroo has always been more graceful than you," koushi comments. he stares at the wound on daichi's arm - it's a shallow, thin cut with minimum bleeding. "your injury is nothing serious, just a simple cut, so you wouldn't need stitches. i'll just clean it and then dress it, okay?" daichi gives a small nod, and koushi reaches to get his materials. he gives a clean cloth to daichi, who understands quickly what to do. he bites into the folded cloth, and braces himself. koushi wets another cloth in alcohol, and brings it to his wound.

"are you ready?" he asks, and daichi gives a quick nod. the cloth in his mouth muffles his pained scream as koushi cleans his wound. it finishes as soon as it started, and koushi smiles. "that wasn't so bad now." daichi gives a small glare, removing the cloth from his mouth. "i'm surprised you're not used to it." koushi continues, now getting the dressing for the wound.

they both stay silent, and koushi focuses on his job. as he wraps the wound, he doesn't notice the soft stare that daichi gives him.

"hey," daichi breaks the silence. koushi does the final knot on the wound dressing. "yeah?" he asks, his voice soft and looks up at him. daichi for a moment is at a loss of words - he looks calm and relaxed. _he's beautiful_ , is all daichi can think about koushi's state, while he's not stressed in the infirmary dealing with nurses and patients. in a room where it's only them, koushi looks the most beautiful.

"...i lost the duel," he says after a while. "so kuroo has ordered me to do something." "and that is?" koushi asks. his gaze drops and he starts cleaning up his supplies. he stands up from his chair and he brings the supplies to the cabinet. daichi chuckles, suddenly embarrassed.

“no, pay it no mind. i shouldn’t.”

koushi looks at him, curious. “daichi, we’ve known each for years, and i’ve been treating your wounds possibly even longer. you know i’ll never judge.”

“i know,” he laughs, and koushi can’t help but compare it to a lovely tune. “which is why i believe it’s not the right moment.” but daichi _does_ believe it's the right time, now or never would he find confidence like this.

“daichi,” koushi complains, “just tell me what the-”

"kuroo told me to confess, to tell the fair head nurse of my feelings."

koushi stops, and the bottle of alcohol almost slips from his fingers. daichi cannot see, but his eyes are wide and his cheeks become a light shade of pink. "t-the head nurse?" he stutters, not moving from his spot.

the head nurse? but isn’t koushi the heard nurse? _no_ , koushi thinks. _it can’t possibly be him, daichi probably meant kenma or tadashi._

“koushi.” daichi’s voice is steady, and koushi focuses on his voice, always so calming and reassuring. koushi composes himself.

"and the head nurse is referring to?"

he tries to keep his voice calm - why is koushi scared, so nervous? it’s obviously him, he’s the head nurse. the confession should delight him, yet he can feel his heart beat wildly, and his hands are starting to slightly shake. he puts down the supplies on his desk before they can break, and even then he can't seem to face daichi. daichi stares at his from his position on the bed, and he thanks the gods above that koushi doesn't see him shake anxiously with flushed cheeks. he takes a deep breath.

"who else might it be, if not you?"

koushi turns around then, and even when daichi is scared, all he can think about is his - his beauty, his elegance, his skill and everything that he is.

...do you really mean that?" koushi's voice is so soft daichi barely hears it. it breaks his heart, to see him doubt and unsure - because out of all the doubt in daichi's world, koushi is the only thing he knows. he can be unsure of his skill as a knight, he can be unsure about his purpose, unsure about who he serves-

but never this. never koushi.

“i am anything but a liar,” daichi answers, “we’ve known each other for how long now, what do you expect of me?” koushi gives a small smile at his answer. “you better not be kidding me,” he says in reply, walking now towards him. koushi seems to hesitate, but daichi’s voice is once again firm.

“koushi, come here.”

once he’s right in front of him, daichi wraps his uninjured arm around his, bringing koushi to his lap.

“kidding you? koushi, i could never.”

the kiss is soft, it’s their first after all. it makes koushi wonder if it can be even deemed a kiss, for it’s like their lips merely brushed against each other’s before pulling away ever so slightly.

“i’ll be sent to fight,” daichi says. “i’ll be risking my life on the frontline, and the next time you’ll see, i might be a corpse ready for burial. and even if i come back alive, what guarantees i'll be sane? i’ll cause you grief, i’ll cause you sadness.”

“you’ll get hurt,” koushi replies. “you’ll get hurt in battle, you’ll get tired of fighting, you’ll be wanting peace.” he rests his hands on his chest. “but as a nurse, and your lover, i’ll heal you. i’ll always be busy, practically living in the clinic – but i will always be this to heal you.”

“i adore you,” is said after a small pause, and daichi’s eyes never stray from his gaze. “i’ve known you for years, yet this is just a beginning. our beginning.”

and they kiss once again, a nurse and a knight, who know that the challenges they face and the duties they hold will cause them grief and test their sanity. yet their love would keep them grounded, for daichi would be there to protect and serve koushi, and koushi would be there to support daichi, to heal him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short but im still not really good at writing. hope you guys enjoyed the short fic :)


End file.
